Just This Once
by TheBlueLighthouse
Summary: Bura is stressed out, most of her stress comes from work and the constant thought of her harbored feelings for Goten. She takes to her opportunity to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to preoccupy her mind. Little does she know, that there is a bigger fight about to form that is more than just her current life on Earth and Goten.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I clearly do not own any characters in this story. Just the idea of the story itself. Akira Toriyama owns all! Enjoy~_

 _-_ Memory from the Past

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Time Has Passed

 **Chapter 1**

"Damn." Bura exhaled in fury. Exhausted, she bent over and put her hands on her knees panting heavily. After 20 solid hours of training, she was tired. It had been 11 months so far in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and was that isolation a pleasure. She never really cared for any company when training—a quality she definitely inherited from her father. It was always a fantastic self-reflecting experience. If she had to pick the most satisfying concept, it that she could put work aside and just train alone. Hard core training for a solid year. No interruptions. No responsibilities. No stress. Just an unadulterated focus.

The last two years have been hectic for Bura. Ever since she graduated early from the University, her mom had been pressing for Bura to indulge in the family business more and more. Bura could only guess that her mom wanted to take some pressure off of Trunks, but that was just adding more for Bura. At 22 years, the blue haired wonder has not only obtained her masters, but also inherited a multi-trillion dollar business junior CEO position at one of the largest corporations on the planet—Capsule Corporation. The stress can be slightly overwhelming at times. However, once she discovered that the HTC was finally up and running again she took major advantage of that opportunity. She really just wanted to clear her mind of any and all thoughts.

Only one person had figured out that she had picked up her training again and that was Trunks. He had always been able to read Bura like a book, especially when she was lying. At first he was pissed when he discovered she was planning on training in the HTC. After all, a day in reality is a year in there. After Trunks had confronted Bura and let her know how he felt, he was very pressing in reminding her of that fact.

 _"_ _You lose time in reality, what happens if mom finds out? Or even dad, they'll kill you! Even they were wary of using it back in the day mom said!" Trunks scolded Bura._

 _"I know, I know.." She rolled her eyes. "I won't be able to train as much anymore once I start at Capsule Corp., so I don't see the harm in one year being wasted doing something I love to do. It'll be like a year long vacation that NO ONE KNOWS ABOUT. Right?" Bura nudged Trunk's shoulder in a convincing sisterly fashion. Sometimes she knew she could rely on Trunks, and Bura was hoping to kami this was one of those times._

 _"Who the hell would I tell? Not like I want to get you into trouble or let anyone else know it's up and running again. Just be smart about it and use it sparingly." Trunks reminded her._

 _"That was the plan." She grinned from ear-to-ear._

Only a couple of the Z warriors even knew that the HTC was up and running again. It was just a toss away thought, and everyone assumed that it was permanently destroyed by Buu and was unrecoverable. It was just by pure chance that Bura wandered up to the lookout to let Dende and and Mr. PoPo know that Bulma was throwing her annual Summer Sling Party. After a little small talk, Bura noticed that the building was rebuilt and Dende let it slip that it was finally fixed. Naturally, Bura let her curiosity get the better of her.

 _"What's that building?" Bura asked._

 _Dende replied. "Oh.. I guess you weren't born when the Time Chamber was up and running were you?_

 _"The what?" Bura stared blankly furrowing her brow in confusion._

 _He said, "The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It's kind of a way of cheating in the real world. Back when I was younger and Cell was a huge threat to the planet, Goku trained Gohan to be a great Super Saiyan and Gohan ended up defeating Cell in the end. I believe Vegeta and Mirai trained as well at one point."_

 _Bura was in awe, "I remember mom telling me about the HTC now! Incredible.." she paused, attempting to phrase her next thought carefully. "So like.. do you think I could .. ya know.. train in there for a day to see what it's like?"_

 _"Uhh, .. I don't see why not. The big question is .. would you're mother kill me?" Dende recalled Bulma's temper._

 _Bura had a fleeting look of concern, "If she found out .. probably. How about we make a deal? You let me use the HTC whenever I want to, obviously I'll use my better judgment because of the time relativity." She smirked in excitement. "And in exchange, I'll make sure mom stocks the chocolate mousse at the party. Deal?"_

 _"How about mousse whenever I want, anytime?" He gave the suave look._

 _Bura could hardly contain her excitement, "Haha, deal! I'll even give you the option of what kind of mousse! Would it be a problem to have a session this weekend? Since we're having the party and we don't have any heavy deadlines mom's giving us a free weekend!"_

 _Dende thought for a moment and replied. "I don't see why not? Just let me know you're in there so that I know. The ground rules, only two people are ever allowed in there at a time and you'll be stuck in there for the full year cycle of Earth. And as I stated it's equivalent to one full day or 24 hour period from when you enter."_

 _"And if I go in, you tell no one I am using it or that I am in there." Bura could hardly wait. Everything seemed to be falling into place._

 _"Also that," he said._

 _"Sounds good, I'm going to head out .. I'll let mom know you're coming?" She turned to leave, looking back at Dende._

 _"Count on it!" Dende gave an over exaggerated smile and thumbs up._

 _"Haha, alright see you this weekend!" Bura turned, leaving Dende and the lookout into._

 _"Bye Bura!" He waved as she ran and jumped off the tower into the clouds below._

After being lost in meditation for a few more hours, Bura looked up at the clock reading 23:30 hours. With only a couple days left, Bura was really pushing to get as much training as she could in before her time in the HTC was up.

The months that passed were just what she needed. After all of the pressure from her mother to concentrate on the company was starting to get overwhelming. Plus Bulma was pressuring her into going out and finding a steady boyfriend. That was the biggest eye roller. Yeah, she had her flings through college, but she we never one to keep a boy around for more than a week let alone have them meet her parents. Humans boys were just that to her, humans. They were boring, and not even very exciting in the sac. Although, her last fling before graduation was by far the best—she kept him around for a while before he left for his home in America. Overall, Bura was grateful that they were on the same page for the relationship and that was done after graduation.

There was always that one boy that she had in the back of her mind though. That one that wouldn't ever seem to disappear from her thoughts—Goten. He was Goku's son. Exactly that—GOKU'S son. With that knowledge alone, Bura knew he was always off limits. Vegeta would kill her for even the thought of mating with a Son. But over the years, Vegeta had become somewhat soft for the Son family, especially after the fight with Buu. At least that's what Bulma always told her. Bura couldn't remember when her father was more stern than what he is already, nor would she like to imagine it. That was another major reason why she needed the HTC time, to not thing of Goten, but if anything the time alone made her think of him even more. It never helped that Goten was ALWAYS around. She never really minded him, he's a great friend and practical family member. However, it definitely never helped Bura stop thinking of him in ways she shouldn't.

Trunks and Goten were still as good of friends as they were when they were younger. She never really regarded Goten as 13 years her senior either, in Bura's eyes they were all the same age—I guess those Saiyan genes were great foraging. Neither Trunks nor Goten really looked over 25. This is probably why they both had any girl they wanted at any time. They were both natural Saiyan studs.

Bura tried to push Goten out of her head for many reasons; she didn't want to interrupt his lifestyle. She rather enjoyed not having to fight off women for her man. The lavish gifts, frequent ass kissing, and the constant attention she loved that she could get anything she wanted without question, but It was against her pride and dignity to chase a man. The last stress in the world she wanted was to have to deal with an actual relationship and having to be tied down.

Bura enjoyed her freedom of leaving whenever she had time to go spar or train. No one really understood that other than her family and best friend Pan. Pan knew exactly how she felt and usually was also in the loner category. They were glued at the hip in college, all the way through graduation.

Recently, Pan's been particularly occupied with her own boy problems. She was falling in love with Trunks, badly. Her and Bura always talked to Goten and Trunks openly, they were all great friends and family members. None of them usually kept secrets from each other. Whenever there was a problem, they were never afraid to ask each other. Their relationships were always a great one, until Pan confessed that she's always had a "thing" for Trunks. That's a subject you can't just openly talk about to anyone. Only Bura knew that confession, it took Pan a while to actually admit that secret. Bura wasn't angry, or even all that surprised. She practically figured it out herself. Pan always went to Trunks for boy help, usually choosing him over her uncle, and Bura usually went to Pan or Goten. Bura went to Trunks sometimes for advice, but he didn't want to hear all of who she was stress banging. Goten never seemed to mind anything she asked.

Goten and Pan were her two best friends, they knew practically everything about her. Pan more so than Goten, but Goten was always there when Pan wasn't. That's why she loved his company so much; he'd always find a way to be there for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, the timer chimed loudly, sounding the alarm for the Time Chamber's year to come to an end. Bura was dressed and unstressed. She got some decent training in for once, putting her mind and body back to where she needed them to be. However, that one thought she wanted to abolish, Goten, was still there. Bura always wondered what would happen between them, but the anxiety over her father and brother's reaction kept pushing her to suppress her thoughts and imagination.

As she left the HTC, it was 9am. She was happy that Dende was nowhere to be found. She took off for home and to get ready for her mom's Summer Sling. Walking to the edge with her backpack of clothes from her "year away" Bura took a deep breath and slowly fell off of the tower and into a steady decent back home.


	2. Chapter 2

_-_ Memory from the Past

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Time Has Passed

** ** Text Message]

 _Author's Note: Hopefully, I will end up getting some decent feed back for this story, I have an overall guide of what's going to happen. I'm also attempting to make this more of my story, so it's going to have a slow start to set everything up. Promise I will get to the intense stuff, more than likely starting in the next chapter! Enjoy~_

 _I do not own anything, just the plot._

 **Chapter 2**

The party was in full swing; Bura was three glasses deep into the Pinot Noir and having a fantastic time catching up with everyone. She finally decided on wearing a short, loose sundress. It was too hot at 4pm to wear a clingy dress outside, but naturally she couldn't resist a pair of red heels. Bura wore her aqua hair down straight, and she knew if it got too hot she'd just put it up like usual.

Normally, Bulma's parties were a little crazy and full of surprises, but her annual Summer Swings were by far the best. They were Bura's favorite because it was where all of the Z fighters managed to get together and share stories about old times. Bura loved hearing the tales of Frieza, the Androids, Cell and Buu. The old stories always encouraged her to aspire to become a stronger warrior just like her family has. Her father was always the person she looked up to the most, always hoping that one day she could impress him with her Saiyan strength. Even if no one knew she was training as hard as she was she made sure she had time for it. Bura used to train daily with her brother, Goten and Pan a lot more in the past and through college, but time hasn't been on her side since graduation. Now it's work, work and more work.

She rose the glass of Noir to her mouth while she was catching up with Tien and his current events. Out of the corner of her peripherals she noticed her partner-in-crime, Pan, finally arrived. Bura excused herself and approached the raven haired wonder, grabbing another glass of Noir from the banquet server on the way.

"Hey bitch, where the hell have you been?" Bura said as she handed the glass of wine to her.

"Bura! Ah, sorry I got caught up with Christopher on the phone." She sighed, took a sip and shot Bura a confused brow, "Did you get extensions or something? Your hair looks longer than last time?"

Bura searched quickly for an excuse, realizing she forgot to cut her hair before leaving the HTC. It hadn't really grown too much she thought, since her hair was already to her shoulders she forgot all about it. "Oh? That's an odd thing to say? Did you have a few cocktails before coming out here, haha?" Bura replied with a shifty eyed laugh attempting to seem normal.

Pan shrugged an oh well, "Well anyways, it's their last night in town until he leaves with your ex-fling thing, Thomas, back to America in the afternoon tomorrow. He invited us out to the usual watering hole tonight after the party if we're still up for it." Pan hinted to Bura.

"Oooooohhh, does that mean you're gonna get another lay in before Chris's departure tomorrow?" She poked Pan with a oogley face.

"Perhaps." She sipped on her glass. "Who's to say you won't? I remember how you and Thomas clicked at the University. Heck at one point…"

Bura cut her off, "Psht, you don't know anything. We weren't ever anything but that, a fling thing. Besides, you know me, I usually get what I want, when I want. So we shall see what my mood is then." She took another sip. "But heck, I'd love to go. Not like I'll get very many opportunities like this for a while anyways with mom breathing down my neck." Pan rolled her eyes.

"I'm starting to feel pressure myself, dad's getting on me about applying for med school. They weren't kidding when they said being pre-med sucked the life out of you."

"Good thing you're motivated and actually enjoy the topic. Honestly, I'm going to love working with mom and Trunks on new product engineering but mom is straining me already on it …" Bura glanced up to see the Goten and Trunks walk to the terrace bar. "Well good to see the boys finally showed up." The girls looked over to where Trunks and Goten were avidly discussing some topic and waving down the bartender. "So, Crazy question."

"Shoot." Pan sipped.

"Do you want to invite the boys tonight? We had so much fun with the last time we went. Plus, if Thomas ends up going home tonight I might want to stay out a little longer." Bura smiled as she awaited Pan's response.

"Oh you dirty whore." Pan realized what Bura was trying to do. "Is this about the graduation confession about.." she got quieter, "your brother?"

"Perhaps." She took another sip. "Besides, what's it going to hurt? Maybe you'll get laid, maybe you wont? Worst case you'll end up with my brother all night? Bwahaha." Don't worry, we'll have fun regardless!" Bura assured.

"I hope you're right." Pan shrugged, "Sure, let's ask them." They both approached the bar.

"Hey guys, glad to see you showed up," Bura announced.

"Yeah, yeah we were sparring and lost track of time out in the mountains." Trunks admitted.

"He's just mad that I kicked his ass again, haha." Goten's goofy grin emerged. "How's the party? Did we miss any of Vegeta's singing this year?"

Pan jumped in, "Nah, just the usual so far. Everything's been pretty normal. I don't even see my parents yet. There are always so many damn people here every year."

"Yeah, my mom tends to go overboard. So, what are you guys doing tonight after the party? I know Trunks won't be doing anything strenuous with his weekend off." Bura said, nudging him.

"You're right about that one. Mom is killing me with her new random project. I'm surprised she's pushing it on me so hard since we really aren't going to release it publically. Not quit sure what she's got planned. Besides Bura, you're the one with the Engineering degree, why aren't you on it yet?"

"She mentioned it to me before the break, I decided to put it out of my mind until our mini-vacation is over." Bura said.

Trunks sighed and took a swig of his beer. "Before you came up here we were discussing going out tonight to a couple of clubs. Goten needs his fix ha."

Goten laughed. "Damn right I do. After the victory today especially, I could use a good time."

"Shut it!" Trunks scolded.

"That was kinda what I was getting at, do you guys want to come with us tonight to the pub? We're meeting a couple friends from the university," Bura started to trail off.

"Ha! Let me guess, Chris and that Thomas the Train guy?" Trunks and Goten started laughing, "You two are on your own for that."

"Oh shut up, he's not that bad! At least meet us out somewhere then?" Pan responded with a slight whine.

"How about you guys just meet us when you're done doing whatever you're planning on doing?" Goten said.

Bura caved, "I suppose we can do that, I wanted to make tonight fun. I don't know if we will get many opportunities like this again."

"Define Fun," Goten threw up his hands in a quotations symbol when he said fun, "Nevermind," he looked over at the glare Trunks was giving him, "Don't definte that hahaha. Sounds good to me, I'm always up for … fun. " Goten lifted some of Bura's hair up, "Did your hair get longer?"

Pan looked at Bura and laughed, "See I told you!"

"Oh Kami, no, you guys are crazy!" She rolled her eyes and started to retreat back to the party, "I'll see you guys later tonight, probably text you. I'm gonna go see if mom needs any help." She walked away from the three Saiyans and back to the party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the sun went down that evening, the party was thinning out except for a few troopers that would carry on with Bulma into the early morning. To no surprise, Vegeta was nowhere to be found. He usually ended up back in the Gravity Room, only to take advantage of a rather tipsy Bulma later. Bura was going to make sure she didn't end up back at the house. She looked at the clock on the terrace bar, 9:18. Goten and Trunks stood up from their seats and started to head out as well to get ready for the evening. Bura decided it was a good time to head out and start getting ready for the night. Finishing up her 7th glass of Noir, she was finally starting to feel relaxed. Saiyans have a high tolerance for Earth alcohol. Usually, downing a solid fifth of anything would put a dent in Bura's coherent ability, thus the more alcohol the better.

Bulma reminded Bura to be careful and to have fun as she turned to walk back into her mansion of a home. Bura and Trunks both still lived at home for the most part, although they both have small low-key apartments in the city near the university. Usually, their daily life lead them back to the main Brief's house but every so often, if they needed their own personal space, they'd stay at their apartments off site. That mostly consisted of booty calls or late night drunken fests. The last thing either of them wanted was to wake an ever-so cranky Vegeta from his slumber.

Bura walked up to her lavish room, passing various vacant guest rooms on the second floor to the last room on the East end of the house. She started to slip the dress from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor as she walked to the closet. Knowing exactly what she was looking for—a tight black, mid-thigh cocktail dress with a low cut back—picking an outfit was easy. "Perfect," she said to herself in the mirror as she got the dress situated the way she wanted.

Walking over to the vanity, she debated putting her hair up or just cleaning it up; ultimately, leaving it down was the best decision. She remembered Thomas liked her long hair down, and he was the primary target tonight. Although, with a slight thought of Goten's face popping into her mind she remembered that was also his favorite as well.

Whenever her and Goten would get into a heated sparring session, she would always tell him to not hold back. Bura always had to remind him that not giving his all would never help her ascend to the level she truly wanted as a warrior. So he usually did as she asked, she wasn't exactly a push over and hadn't been in a long while.

Goten would sometimes piss her off when he would try to rip her ponytail so that her hair would flow wildly and free as she fought. She believed it was just his attempt to help her focus on possible vulnerable situations, and that was that. Every so often though, she let her mind wander into thinking he was just doing it because he liked how she looked when she fought with it down.

She shook the thought of him from her head, this night was about Thomas, after all she wasn't ever planning on seeing him again after tonight. He was the first human to keep her attention for more than just a night or two, so in her mind he deserved a little more than just a normal goodbye.

Bura applied some concealer and some light natural eye make-up. Never one to go overboard with it, some slight eyeliner and mascara was enough. She didn't want to cover up too much of the natural beauty.

After some light perfume sprays and red heels she was ready for the night. She picked up her cell to text Pan. Pan already left about an hour ago to get ready herself, but managed to shoot Bura a text already.

**Let me know when you're ready, make sure to wear the black dress so we kinda match.** Bura was clearly already steps ahead of her.

**Already on it deary, ready when you are. Meet you there? I'll just fly and we can cab it home later, don't want to deal with a vehicle tonight.** Bura texted back.

**Sounds good leaving now.** Pan responded. Bura hoped that this night would take the ends and some thoughts out of her head for a while.

She looked around the room for a black clutch to throw her cash, gloss and phone in. Once Bura double-checked herself in the mirror, out the window she flew to the pub.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Memory from the Past

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Time Has Passed

** ** Text Message

 _Author's Note: Apparently, when I first posted this the content coding from Word was still attached. -.- Should be fixed now. The more feedback the better so that I can adjust my writing accordingly! xD Mainly trying to paint the picture of how their relationships all are before .. things .. yea .. things. I don't own_ _anything, just story concept._

 **Chapter 3**

The summer night breeze was a brilliant feeling on Buras skin. She landed in the alley across from the busy downtown city pub, her heels making a pleasantly light "click, click" on the cement. The blue haired girl straightened up her dress making sure everything was in place, and walked through the alley to the main street. Bura saw a beautiful wonder standing across the street outside of the pub waving, Pan looked wonderful in the matching short, black, skin-tight cocktail dress.

"Get over here girl!" Pan hollered. Bura looked both ways, as she approached to jay walk across the street. The main drag of downtown had very minimal traffic due to the amount of college students and general people that wandered the streets at night in a drunken stupor. She attempted to adjust her hair, but knew as soon as she approached Pan she wouldn't have to worry—they usually acted as each other's mirror and made sure everything was in place. "Here let me get this leaf out of your hair."

"I knew I had one! I felt something and couldn't find it!" Bura yelled. It was somewhat loud outside with music and a lot of noise from people conversing. "You … look good to go." She told Pan after giving her the once over, and made sure one small strand was in place. Both of them had their hair down long and straight, not wanting to get too decorative. After all, who knew how long it would stay that way.

"Let me get this last piece over, and we're good to go. Haven't looked in yet to see where they're at." Pan said as she turned with Bura's hand in hers walking inside.

The place was crowded. They hoped since it was a Sunday that it wouldn't be as busy, but summer classes were in session. During the summer, the university campus was just as busy as any time of the year. Bars in that area of town were always packed on the weekends so she should've known better. The pub was a small popular place with Irish décor, lots of craft beers and a vintage feel—their favorite hangout.

The girls looked for their targets that were sitting at a small booth with a couple other classmates still in their undergrad classes. "Hey guys, we made it!" Pan announced to the table.

"Awww look who decided to take time out to visit," Chris glanced at Bura.

"Blah, Blahhhh, I'm sorry I've started my life and stuff," Bura laughed. "My mom actually gave Trunks and I a weekend off, couldn't resist seeing my favorite boys in their final days here!"

"Well in that case, I'll grab you a couple drinks. The usual?" Thomas asked, stepping out of the end of the booth and wandering to the bar.

"You know it!" Pan yelled as he walked to wave down a bartender. She hopped up and took his seat, scooting over just enough for Bura to sit down too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bura looked at her phone, 11:45, just before midnight. The conversation with her friends was eventful but she just wasn't feeling it tonight. She really wanted to just be herself and ride solo for the evening. Bura's mind wandered to Goten and Trunks wondering where they were at that moment. Pulling up Goten on her phone, she decided to shoot him a text. **Where are you two up to?** She clicked her phone off and set it on the table upside down so that if it did go off no one could see who was texting.

Listening to the boys chat away, Pan rested her head on Bura's shoulder. "What're you thinking?" Pan said softly to her best friend.

"Kinda wanna get out of here and see what kind of action is over with Bro-Ten," Bura softly replied to pan.

"I feel the same, not really feeling much this evening like I thought. Want to go to the bathroom with me?" Pan asked as she lifted her head up. Bura phone vibrated on the table, and she picked it up as she began to get up from the bench.

"Sure," she said softly. "BRB, gotta go pee. Haha," Bura said to the table. "Anyone need any drinks?"

The four guys all shook their heads no as the two girls got up and walked to the bathroom. Bura pulled out her phone, attempting to multi-task as she followed Pan through the crowd.

**Hanging out at Orchid, the guys treating you right? ;)** She laughed at the wink knowing exactly what he was hinting at.

She replied, **Not the way I want to be treated atm. Might call it early and head your way?** Almost as soon as she sent it, her phone vibrated again, twice.

For once, the bathroom didn't have a line. They walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Pan went pee as Bura looked at herself in the mirror, making sure she looked just as good as she did when she started. Bura opened up her phone to read the new texts **His loss.** the other underneath read, **You heading out soon? We're at the VIP booth with a ton of people, and I'm bored.** Bura smirked at the text.

"Is that Trunks? What're they up to?" Pan asked as she finished up and walked to the sink to wash her hands.

"Nah, Goten. They're out at Orchid, sounds like Trunk's usual following is there too. Still wanna go?" Bura looked to Pan as she readied her thumbs to respond to Goten.

"Well.. yeah kinda. I thought this was going to be a better night than it is. Oh well, guess I'll have to have fun with your brother instead," Pan winked at Bura.

"Grooooooossssss, haha! I can't even picture you two together, we've been friends for so long you are all just family and siblings to me. You and my brother, I really can't see it."

"He has no clue Bra, and besides I don't even know if I'm going to go through with anything yet or ever. I just mentioned I had a little crush, doesn't mean anything at all. I don't want to make anything complicated between us, our friendship means way more to me than anything else." Pan started to pout with a smirk.

"I love you girlfriend! You'll always be my older sister you dork, married to my brother or not! HAHAHAHA!" She hugged Pan.

"Oh hush! Love you too sis! Let's dip out of here and head, I'm ready for some actual partying." Pan ordered.

"Same page." The girls walked back to the table to the boys. "I think we're going to head," Bura said to the table. They all said their forever goodbyes and wrapped up the memories of the last few years they all had together. Thomas stood up to give Bura a hug and asked if she'd follow him outside for a minute, she obliged and took his hand as he lead her outside to the alley behind the building. Bura was surprised, not that she didn't know what he was going to say, but that he was at all.

"I've been wanting to get some stuff off of my chest for a while, and I clearly didn't have the balls to do it earlier. Bura, it's only taken me a few weeks, but .." he paused. Bura just leaned back onto the brick building in the alley listening to him as he grabbed her hands. She knew what he was going to say way before he did, her mind wandered as he confessed his love for her, as others have before him. Bura didn't have time for love, didn't have time for hot and heavy relationships. They were boring. She remembered a thought she pondered before Thomas, that maybe just maybe she wasn't wired that way. Relationships were boring to her. She never had a heavy connection with anyone, Thomas was great in the sac and wasn't as mushy, thus Bura stuck with him a little longer than others. Now, she was glad he was leaving so she wouldn't have to deal with it anymore.

"I'm in love with you Bura…" Thomas said before taking her mouth to his. His hands moved to her face and neck forcing the kiss to become more active. She kissed him back allowing his tongue to mingle with hers. He broke off the kiss and placed another peck on her lips.

"Thomas, I.." Bura began but Thomas interrupted her.

"You don't have to say a single word to me," he placed his forehead onto hers closing his eyes. He was only slightly taller than her when she had heels on. "I don't want to know the answer, I'm just going to leave it at this. Let my mind wander and assume this college experience ended how I wanted it to. Just with a clean break and slate at the end." He backed up and looked at her, taking her hand into his. Bura smiled and nodded at him. They walked back to the main street. Pan was waiting outside the front door for Bura with a smile on her face. Bura turned back to Thomas.

"Thank you for everything Thomas, have an amazing life. You'll make someone extremely happy one day," Bura kissed him one more time, holding it a few more seconds before breaking the kiss and turning her heels to walk to Pan. As they walked away from the American boy, Bura turned one more time to peek at him and blew him a kiss goodbye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You could hear the music down the street at the pub. The bass was easily recognizably coming from Orchid. It's always a madhouse. Every weekend the line went all the way down the street and around the corner with people trying to get in. It was one of the top nightclubs in town and was always the highlight ending to their night. Especially, since Bura could always get in without a problem. Being a Briefs definitely had its advantages.

"He told me he loved me," Bura confessed. "I knew it though, just surprised that this was how and when he did it."

"You did always tell me he was quite the gentleman, you'll find one way better for you. Now let's forget tonight and enjoy ourselves yeah?" Pan grabbed her hand and the two girls approached the bouncer.

"Good evening Ms. Briefs and Ms. Son. Are you joining Mr. Briefs this evening?" The bouncer asked as he scribbled something on his clipboard.

"Hey Bando. Yeah, I'm here on my own accord, but if Trunks already has the VIP seat I can just go on up there. Don't worry about setting anything up." She smiled at him, as Bando lifted the velvet rope to let them inside.

"Not a problem Ms. Briefs, enjoy yourself." She took a $20 from her clutch and placed it into his front suit jacket pocket.

"Will do Bando, thanks!" The girls walked inside together with the music blaring some dub step mix. It was insane, between the dance floor, the bar, and the walkway it was body-to-body people. Bura grabbed Pan and pulled her to the stairwell bouncers. They both nodded their heads and allowed the two girls to walk on through and up the stairs without a problem.

As they reached the balcony top, they found the boys in the back booth swarmed by girls. There were a couple other coworkers of Trunks enjoying the beverages in the booth as well. Bura whisper-yelled to Pan, "Ah figures, there's like 10 girls. Sorry Pan, we'll have fun no matter what."

"No big deal, grab that bottle of Captain, we'll do a couple shots to catch up," she pointed to the bottle of rum in the chiller in the center of the table. As they approached the rounded booth, Goten looked up. Trunks appeared pre-occupied in a deep conversation with the rest of the table, thus giving a small hey and a wave to his younger sister and long-time friend. Bura gripped the bottle of Captain and lifted it up—obviously not finding any clean glasses on the table to drink from.

"Oh I see how it is, don't even say hi and go straight for the booze," Goten smirked at Bura. "Need a couple glasses?" Here you can use mine at least so you don't catch anything, ha." The music was so loud in the club that you could barely hear anything other than the conversation directly in front of you. The rest of the table, or the girls that the comment was intended for, didn't hear Goten.

"What makes you think I won't get something from you?" A sarcastic Bura responded as she took Goten's glass to pour.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You know I'm no idiot. I may sleep around but I'm never unprepared, unlike your brother." He shot her a smirk at her that she couldn't resist returning a smile to.

"You're right about that, here scoot over or just let me sit on you." She poured a shot into the glass and took one, then handed it to Pan for her turn. As Goten attempted to scoot over, there just wasn't any room; he was barely able to move. At least the tables were smaller, allowing more leg-room and mobility. "Oh fine, I'll just have to make you suffer with my fat ass then!" She just sat on Goten's lap grabbing another bottle of something off of the table before sitting down. Pan sat next to Goten on the end of the booth, downing her second shot.

"Here uncle, have one with us," She poured one for Goten and handed it to him. "I'll just cash this bottle, not much left anyways."

"Well, hold on let me get this open, I need more than this after Thomas tonight." Bura struggled with the Champagne—trying to be proper instead of saying screw it and rip the cork out. After a loud pop, the three Saiyan's toasted to a great night with great people and took a shot. Bura's alcohol was starting to kick in even more, she knew once her mind started lurking onto thoughts of Goten that she needed to slow down. She was crazy to even believe that her best friend's uncle would even think of her as anything other than a little sister. Although since Pan came out about having feelings on Trunks, her mind wasn't as flustered on the thought. Still, her dad would straight up skin her Saiyan hide if he knew she was even just thinking about how his body would feel on hers right now.

"What ended up happening?" Goten pryed.

Bura took another sip, "What do you think? He confessed his undying love for me." She rolled her eyes, "I was hoping it was just going to be a nice fuck and done, but no I can't ever just have nice things. Those nice things develop emotions and crap."

"You're so cold, I would say that's unusual but think I think of who your dad is and all." Goten and Pan laughed pretty hard. Bura reached up and smacked Goten on the arm and started laughing as well. "I mean, being loved isn't a bad thing? At least you have people saying they love you right? Haha! I'm gonna start saying your hair is blue because of your soul on the inside haha!

"Goten!" Pan didn't mean to laugh but scolded him too.

Bura laughed, "No joke, I love you! You always keep it real yo!" She kissed Goten's cheek. "I'll always love you my big adopted-ish brother!" She knew the words were shit once she let them get past her teeth. Bura swore she saw a brief disappointed look come from Goten's face, but she shook it off and assumed it was the alcohol.

"So, What've you two been up to all night? Get any numbers?" Pan was curious but at the same time, she was starting to wish Trunks would slow down in the women department.

"We just came here, about 2 or so hours ago? It's what like 12:30 now, nah nothing for me. I might just chill with you guys tonight unless you had other plans. Trunks always goes in for the kill, you know how he is! Gotta get 10 numbers so he could at least make sure he nails 6 or 7." Bura rolled her eyes and Pan sighed heavily in the conclusion that he'd probably be out for the night.

"Oh well his loss!" Pan polished off the bottle, "We ALWAYS have a good time!" She threw a victory sign up to start the crazy events of the evening. At the same time looking over at Trunks, who had just opened his phone to read the quick text Pan shot him. **Slut ;p** He looked up and smiled at her, shooting her a little wink. This night is going to be so fun whether he likes it or not, she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

_-_ Memory from the Past

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Time Has Passed

** ** Text Message

* * Thinking to Themselves

 _Author's Note: Hopefully this story is enjoyed. :3 I have an idea for it, it might take a darker turn than I originally implied it to. Like, more of a turn that people might not like in the later chapters. Why? Because fuck it, I have a horrible imagination and I enjoy writing. Might not get as detailed as I would like because this site doesn't enjoy that, but it will be written here first. We shall see! Hope you all enjoy!_

 **Chapter 4**

The dance floor was crazy. Bura had her eyes closed grinding against Pan, as well as any other body that decided to come up and join. She was just dancing to the music blindly; clearly the alcohol was doing its job. Every so often Pan would grab Bra and pull them together if she thought a guy was getting too grabby or grinding too much on her.

Once the DJ transitioned into a new song, the girls made their way to the bar where Goten stood talking to a couple of attractive girls. They knew not to bother him when he was working his mojo; Goten was very elaborate at sealing deals with bringing a woman home. Bura flagged down a bartender to order a couple more shots.

"Two Belvedere shots please!" Bura screamed at the bartender, she swore it was getting louder.

"Which one do you think he'll take back tonight?" Pan asked Bura as she slyly eyeballed the two mid-20 year olds.

"I bet he takes both of them," Bura laughed. "Wanna bet?"

"I'll take you up on that offer, winner gets what?" Pan thought hard.

"If you win, I'll give you free reign of something in my closet. If I win, I want you to …"

"Win what?" Goten turned around and entered the conversation interrupting Bura.

"Oh nothing, just a bet to see who you take home and how many of those whos," the girls laughed.

"Oh really? What if I said I've already had my fill of the blonde, and she was inquiring on round two later. Who wins then?" Goten sipped the liquid from the straw his cup.

"Depends," Bura shifted her eyes to a seductive glance. "Is it just her or her friend too?"

"Ohhh hooo hooo! I see now. I'll take that as a challenge ladies!" they both rolled their eyes. "How was dancing?"

"Soooo fun and tiring, but I'm gonna run to the bathroom really quick," Pan announced making her way to the ridiculously long restroom line.

"Alright, we will be dancing Pannyy!" She yelled then turned to Goten, "want to dance?" Bura could tell the liquor was hitting her confidence level hard; she was ballsy tonight.

Usually, all four Saiyans go out, dance, drink and it's never a big deal at all. They are all best friends despite the age gap between the girls and the boys. It's not like Bura hasn't grinded against Goten before, she's always found him attractive. For some reason though, recently, he was more than just an attractive friend. He was, sexy. Sexy in everything he did—from his conversations, to his sparring techniques, to just his overall stature. Goten was becoming a distraction not only this evening but in general.

Goten slugged the rest of his drink, "Let's go Princess." She led him to the floor as the DJ started dropping some heavy house dub step.

Knowing Pan would be a while in the bathroom, she assumed that Pan would know where they were or at least go back up to the balcony with Trunks and look down to search through the ridiculous crowd and strobe lights for their grinding bodies.

*Good luck,* Bura thought.

She found a spot deep in the mass of bodies and started to dance with the 33-year-old Saiyan. Their bodies were in rhythm of the music; they matched each drop of a beat as well as each other.

Her back was to his chest as they grinded, she was more aroused than she would've ever admitted in that moment. Bura tilted her head back to open her eyes and look at him, shooting him a cute loving smirk; closing her eyes again to focus on the warmth of his body against hers as they danced.

Goten let his hands wander her body, more than usual. Bura noticed and wasn't about to deny his curiosity, thus lifting her right arm up and wrapping it around his head. He lowered his head slightly to nibble on her right ear.

Bura was incredibly thankful that Goten couldn't see her face. Especially thankful that no one would ever be able to see what was happening between the two of them. For once, the amount of people was a good thing. She pulled her arm away from around his head, slowly turning towards him. Goten took the opportunity to catch her mouth with his.

Bura didn't realize what had happened; let alone who it had happened with. She pulled back slowly, looking at him confused. He gazed into her beautiful eyes; she could've sworn there was a mix of lust and passion. Within seconds he pressed his lips onto hers again, stealing another kiss, this time deeper and firmer. Goten gripped the right side of her face with his hand as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, turning the simple kiss into an intense make out session. Bura slowly pulled away after a few seconds, taking a step back from him.

She cleared her throat, smiled and tried to think of an excuse to get out of there. She pointed at the stairs and yelled that she was going to go find Pan and Trunks. Goten's eyes were intensely watching her; all he could do was nod and follow her off the floor and up the stairs.

Bura didn't know what to do, she couldn't tell Pan. All of the training and distractions to avoid this situation did not matter if he wanted her too.

*Shit,* Bura thought. *Daddy would kill me in my sleep.* Bura just figured she'd pretend like nothing ever happened and it was a one time thing. *The alcohol must've gotten to Goten, that's it right?* She rolled her eyes as she was walking up the stairs, she turned around and noticed Goten wasn't behind her.

"If you're looking for my uncle, those two chicks grabbed him after he came off of the dance floor!" Pan yelled at Bura.

"Oh good, I thought some guy grabbed him and kidnapped him, haha!" The girls laughed, "what time is it Panny?" Pan pulled up her phone to look at the time, 2:23 A.M. Bura read.

"We should probably head off soon, I'm ready for bed. Wanna just hit up your condo?" Pan asked seeming to text away Bura noticed.

"That's fine, wonder if Ten will end up taking the broads back with us or going back to Trunk's." Bura thought back to the situation just a few minutes ago as she watched Goten from the balcony hitting on the two girls.

"Meh, wouldn't be the first time. Always gross to hear my uncle bang though, not a memory I want to remember."

"You ladies ready to go?" Trunks yelled at the girls. "Tonight's a bust, we can all just go back to your penthouse apartment sis and go to breakfast in the morning."

"Wouldn't be a problem, but I think Goten's got some fish on his line. Let him stay at your place? I don't want to deal with that all night, the last chick actually woke me up from my drunken slumber." Bura scrunched her face up.

Trunks laughed, "Yeah yeah, haha. How do you think he keeps getting girls to want to come back to him?" Pan hit his shoulder.

"Quit being gross Trunks. I don't want to think about my uncle going to pound town tonight. Let's go." Pan announced.

Bura acted all grossed out, but behind the faces she made, was the curiosity that she had for Goten. Her mind wandered, as she briefly thought of herself lying underneath Goten's body in her penthouse apartment bed. She shook the image from her head and started to follow the other two Saiyans down the stairs.

The two girls made faces at Goten to distract him as they walked by. Trunks lagged behind to let Goten know the plans for the night, including the girl's thought on his two lady friends. Goten laughed as Trunks gave him the keys to his apartment for the night.

"Let me know if you want to meet up with us in the morning for breakfast, just text one of us. You know where Bura's apartment is." Trunks said in Goten's ear so that only he would hear. Saiyan hearing was an amazing thing, but not perfect in a place like a club.

"Alright man, I'll see ya," Goten waved goodbye to the crew and continued chatting.

"Bet's still on right?" Pan asked Bura.

"You bet, even though I have no clue what I want from you yet."

"What was the bet and what do I get out of it?" Trunks asked interested in the subject. The three started walking towards a large downtown apartment complex, naturally the top two apartments were owned by the Briefs family or Trunks and Bura.

"Well, if Goten takes home one girl, Pan wins. If he takes home both of them I win."

"And right now, I'm winning because it sounded like he was banging the blonde for sure, all just depends on how his game is tonight. Think he will reel in the other catch?" Pan looked in Trunk's direction.

"Well shit ladies, who do you think taught him all this stuff?" the girls rolled their eyes.

"Oh geeeeeeez Trunks," the girls said simultaneously.

"Remember dear brother, you're going home with us! Not another club-ho haha." Bura scolded Trunks.

"What're you calling yourselves then! JUST KIDDING, JUST KIDDING!" Trunks started to laugh and braced himself to get punched.

"Ohhhh whatever!" Pan started laughing. "Guess we will have to wait and ask him in the morning then. I'm ready for bed." Panny yawned.

As the crew grew closer to the apartment complex, she pulled out her phone. As weird as it was with Goten about 30 minutes ago, she may just be freaking out over nothing. Maybe he was just in the moment like her and felt like making out. They're best friends after all so she was going to act like one.

**Make sure to be smart and use the domes from bro's stash. ;) And try to keep it down, I know how you are with the ladies Mr. Son.** Bura hit send and smirked. She assumed he'd be too distracted to notice he had a text message let alone text him back. It was the thought that she was on a level with him where she could be a friend and a make out buddy.

Bura's mind trailed again at the thought of getting the Saiyan in the sack. How intense that sex session would be. She wouldn't have to hold back, and neither would he. They could just be, fuck buddies.

*STOP IT BURA!* She yelled to herself. *Goten is your best friend and practically a family member.*

The crew got to the top floor of the complex to the penthouse apartment. Over 8,000 square feet of heaven in the crazy town with a roof top pool, 5 bedrooms 3 bathrooms, a large kitchen, and all the space you could think of.

"This view at night never gets old," Pan whispered as she walked over to the living room windows overlooking the town all lit up at night. "I'll miss this."

"Aw Panny, don't be a downer." Trunks plopped on the sofa. "You'll be around for breaks more frequently than you think."

"Perhaps, but it's nights like this that make life so much fun right." She walked over to Trunks and kissed him on the cheek. "Gnite brother, cya in the morning Bura."

"Night Pan." She looked out the window for a couple of seconds, lost in her thoughts.

"You alright sis?" Trunks asked with his eyes closed about to pass out.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind."

"Tell me about it, it all works out though right?" Trunks assured her.

"Yeah, you're right. It always does." She started to walk to the master bedroom. "Love you bro, gnite."

"Love you too shit head." Bura smirked and closed the bedroom door.

Tossing her clutch on the bed, she checked her phone only to notice that there was a text that she missed from Goten. **No worries Princess, hope he's got enough. See you at breakfast ;p** Bura smiled to herself as she laid down on the best and started to drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_-_ Memory from the Past

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Time Has Passed

** ** Text Message

* * Thinking to Themselves

 ** _Bold/Italic is a dream_** ** _._**

 _Author's Note: I reread this chapter fast, I have so many ideas that I want to get them into a document as fast as possible, and I'm writing the chapters a lot faster than I originally intended. Apologies for any mistakes, and if the next chapter takes a little bit (it shall maybe, perhaps, I think—be a lemon ;D). I own nothing, just the story plot.  
_

 **Chapter 5**

 ** _Everything was a blur. Bura let her eyes adjust to the illumination shining above. She could hear the roar of the crowd, but at the same time everything blended together as one element of sound. There was a ringing in her ear, along with a heavy pounding pain coming from the right side of her head. Bura reached up to touch her head, blood. Blood, appearing to gush out of her head down her face to drip onto the stiff, dirt ground below adding more confusion to the familiar taste of copper that was caressing her taste buds._**

 ** _She took in her surroundings quickly, a coliseum? It wasn't like the ones you read in history books from Earth though. This was different. This place was very foreign. A foreign bowl of death—she could sense it: the fear, the smell, the power. The power? She snapped back into reality noticing a dark figure charging at her. As she attempted to take a fighting stance to power-up, she realized there was something blocking her charge around her neck. Abruptly, Bura reached up to her neck noticing a thick collar like device._**

 ** _"Oh shit!" She yelled outloud. The charging figure launched a line-blast in her direction; Bura attempted to use her agility and realized she wasn't getting out of the way in time. She felt so, weak and… human? A screamed left her lips._**

Bura snapped out of bed shooting her eyes wide open ready for a blast to the chest. It didn't take long for her to come to terms with reality. It was only a dream. "What the fuck was that about?" She bent over in her bed putting her head in her hands. "I need to slow down on the drinking or something," she said to herself.

She reached over to her phone on the night table, 10:31. Bura reached high in the sky to stretch her aching body with a yawn. Getting up from the bed, she walked to the closet to grab a t-shirt and shorts for the day. Surprisingly, she felt wonderful despite the fact that she probably drank her weight in alcohol last night.

Walking to the kitchen, she noticed Trunks wasn't on the couch anymore, he must've moved into a bedroom. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and finished it with a couple gulps.

The toilet flushed Trunks emerged from the bathroom. "Do NOT go in there," Trunks warned her as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh thanks, you couldn't use the back bathroom Trunks? Pan up yet?" Bura grabbed another bottle of water for herself and one for Trunks.

"She was up for a minute, can't promise she didn't go back to bed. I'll go get her ass up." Trunks ran off to Pan's room, the next thing Bura heard was Pan yelling at Trunks to stop. He tossed a limp Pan over his shoulder and carried her into the living room, dropping her on the couch. "She's up now."

Bura laughed a little, "I see that how're you feeling Panny?"

"Death," She responded.

"Haha, has anyone heard from Goten this morning? I'm staaaaaaarrrrrving." As soon as she finished her sentence, the apartment door opened and in walked a wide-awake Goten. He had a tight black tank top on with a pair of loose navy pajama pants.

"Present!" Goten yelled walking into the kitchen.

"Well….?" Pan groaned from the couch, "Who won Goten?"

"Drum roll please….. Bura for the win!" Goten laughed. "And boy was that fun…. and exhausting."

"Oh Kami, I almost wish I hadn't won haha!" Bura started to laugh. You could hear Pan mumble from the couch as she closed her eyes. A hangover was definitely hitting her harder this morning than the rest of them.

"I'm surprised you got them out as quickly as you did! That's a new record Goten, that blonde's friends, whatever her name was.. didn't exactly let me relax the next morning." Trunk hinted.

"Yeah, I wanted to get out of there.. the blonde chick tends to get clingy and wants to hang out. I have shit to do today and last night was PLENTY of fun time for a while. Didn't end up going to bed until about 5:30 or so. They're a fun pair though." Goten assured Trunks as he went to go reach for a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Well, thank Kami my appetite hasn't been ruined thinking about you having your dick in all the holes last night." Bura laughed. "Anyways, I'm hungry .. let's go!"

"Aight, pajama day then, because fuck it. It's back to the grind tomorrow anyways." Trunks reminded the group.

Pan peeped from the couch, "Don't remind me Trunks."

"No shit." Bura scolded Trunks. She caught a glance from Goten, and he quickly looked away to continue focusing on the conversation again. She remembered the night on the dance floor, and how badly she wished that she was the one he was gloating about having fun with.

After all of those thoughts, she figured today would be a great day to train. She needed a distraction and training was usually the best outlet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bura landed back at the Briefs' house. She walked inside and went straight to her bedroom to change. She groaned as she lifted her body up the stairs from being so incredibly full from breakfast.

It's always humorous whenever the four of them go out to eat. People end up either freaked out or just plain confused at how much food gets consumed at their table. The restaurant they regulared for breakfast was used to the strange behavior, in fact they loved it. Yeah, they had to cook a ton of food in a short amount of time, but usually the four Saiyans were never picky or bitchy to any of the employees. They were pleasant customers to have.

Especially since they always tipped everyone that helped them the waitress, the cooks, the bussers and sometimes bought everyone's food in the building for the hell of it. Trunks and Bura usually footed the bill and they like to make sure everyone is taken care of at the end of the day. As much as it didn't seem like the Brief's really cared about what people thought, they still wanted to make life as normal and enjoyable as possible. Bulma always said to be well behave and never burn bridges.

Bura cringed at the thought of going back to work tomorrow, back to the real world. She plopped face first onto her bed. It was entirely too comfortable to get up.

As she felt herself doze off, she felt her father's Kai in the house. He must be out of the Gravity Room for a break. She got up and quickly changed her clothes into some training gear and decided to go ask her father if he wanted to spar the rest of the day.

Vegeta was never one to back down on a sparring session. Especially not if it was with one of his offspring, he never cared for the human aspect of adulthood. In his eyes, it was all about how strong you were in the heat of battle. Vegeta always appreciated how dedicated Bura was in her training, he found himself capable of sparring intensely with his daughter. Bulma would scold him hard when she would catch Vegeta carrying his fatigued and beaten daughter to the rejuvenation chamber.

Bura always made sure to let her mom know that that was what she wanted from him, to fight her to the point of complete exhaustion. Vegeta knew how far he could push Bura, he wouldn't ever intentionally hurt his daughter, but he knew what the consequences were. Bura was his pride and joy, and he never wanted to put her through the same childhood that he bore on Trunks. For that he was certain.

Bura was definitely daddy's little girl. He would do absolutely anything for her, if she wanted him to burn the universe down he would. He would have to run it by Bulma of course first. Bulma and Bura were the two most important women in his life and he was going to make sure the time he had left with them was well spent.

She walked downstairs to her father who was rummaging through the fridge. "Hey Daddy, mind if I join you in the Gravity Room today to train?"

"Why would I want a brat in my way today?"

"Becauseeeeeee I need to get some shit out of my head and I probably wont have time to spar for a while." She did her cute 'I'm a princess and I get whatever I want' voice.

He stood up from the fridge, "I suppose so. Where is your damn mother.. there is absolutely no freaking food in this house. What does she do all damn day?"

"Clearly not grocery shopping haha, I'll meet you in the GR pops."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _She lifted her head from the ground it was heavy, her right eye wouldn't open at all. It was throbbing, swollen and painful. Bura's arms were bloody and bruised. The taste of dirt and blood coated her mouth. Her vision was getting blurrier. For some reason, she felt weak again—that humanistic weak_** ** _._** ** _It was a feeling she had never felt before. She couldn't understand why should couldn't power herself up, had to of been from the collar around her neck. Was it a suppressant?_**

 ** _Bura attempted to stand, her bruising making the subtle movements difficult. She sat up to her knees, noticing a figure standing before her looking down on her._**

 ** _"Stay down bitch, you are no Queen to me. You are worthless, just like your royal blood." The figured mumbled to her, as he raised his hand up to backhand her in the face._**

Bura's eyes shot open in a panic. She awoke sweating and panting. *The dream again?* She thought. This time was move vivid and realistic, the mix of copper and dirt taste was so realistic that she could almost still taste the residue.

It had been over 8 months into straight working. The stress was getting to her again. These random brutal dreams were ridiculous. Did she miss training that much that she was dreaming of getting beaten now? "Kami, what the hell." Bura rolled over to look at the time, 6:35. "Ugh, time to get up anyways."

She also noticed a text from Goten, **How're things Princess? It's been a while.** Yes, it had been a while. They shot texts back and forth just to see how each other's well being was going, other than that nothing. She was somewhat happy, although her libido said otherwise.

Bura decided it was time to shower and get ready to go to work; Goten could wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capsule Corporation never seemed to sleep. There were always employees working in almost every department doing various tasks. Bura was either in her office or down in the development department, she loved being hands on with mechanics. That was a trait she received from her mother. Bura and Trunks worked well together as CEOs in training. Trunks preferred the paperwork and dealing with clients while Bura came up with brilliant ideas and figured out various answers and more efficient ways of getting their projects to work.

They had thousands of employees all over the country in production, but Bulma was usually the one that took ideas and created even better products from them. Bura was filling out her shoes nicely.

Currently, they were working on a TOP SECRET project based on the Dragon Ball Radar. Bulma wanted to try and attempt a radar that could track different species all over the planet, this was a more pro-active approach to a possible attack in the future. Right now, they were just testing on Saiyans and humans and attempting to see if the radar can determine the difference between the two and track them from their blood.

The radar was working for the most part, the only problem was, in order to track other species you had to input and analyze blood and without that blood sample from other species there is no tracking. It was a work in progress, but if it worked it would be a huge jump in world military technology. Trunks and Bura tossed the idea to their mom about making a larger radar to track incoming life forms or trace other life forms in the universe, but Bulma reminded them that they needed to focus on the smaller picture to move on to the bigger picture.

**You know the usual, work, eat, work, eat, work, eat, sleep. No life.** She almost forgot to text Goten back. It was going on late morning.

Bura thought for a second, wondering if her mom would give her a day off. The one-day could really be a year. Trunks just took last weekend off to fly out to the States; she figured she could take one day off, what's it going to hurt.

**Hey mom, mine if I take tomorrow off? I have some things I wanted to catch up on,** Bura hit send. She set the phone on the table and it quickly vibrated.

**Want to meet for lunch sometime?** Goten responded.

**Might have tomorrow off if you want to meet for dinner instead?**

**Sure sounds like a plan. :p**

Bulma also texted the okay for her to have a day off tomorrow, **Yes sweetie that's fine. You can have two days off like your brother did. Enjoy, love you.**

**Love you too mom.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bura decided she was going to the HTC for round two. She felt guilty. Guilty because she had promised her brother she wouldn't go again for a while, but she wanted to catch up on training. She missed it, she needed it.

As she was gathering the last few belongings into her bag for the 'year' away tomorrow, there was a knock on her door.

"Where are you off to?" The familiar Son voice asked from her doorway.

"Goten!" Bura ran over to give him a long and overdue hug. "I missed you! What're you doing over here?" *He smells so nice,* She thought.

"Trunks wanted me to come over to have a couple drinks, he's having woman trouble it seems."

"How the fuck does he have time to fit in a girl?" Bura looked at him puzzled. "I barely have time to breathe anymore."

"Not quite sure, I know he's been staying at his apartment a lot. But really what are you packing for?" Goten scratched his head.

"Meh, just going away for a little bit tomorrow."

"… and, you need all of that?" Goten asked.

"Yep, alright Mr. Nosey. Where's Trunks at?" Bura inquired.

"He's taking a shower so I thought I'd come bug you. We still up for dinner tomorrow?"

"Actually, can we make it the night after?" Bura smiled, forgetting that it's a 24 hour period that she'd be gone.

"Kicking me to the curb eh?" Goten smirked.

"Nooooooo, I would never choose another boy over you Mr. Son. Haha, I'm just preoccupied tomorrow."

"And you won't tell me?"

"Nope!"

"Well, fine then.. I'll leave you alone. Just don't get into too much trouble or I'll have to tell your brother." He turned around and walked down the hallway in the direction of the living room. She was hoping he wasn't planning on mentioning anything to Trunks. The last thing she wanted was a scolding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early. She wanted to make sure she got back in before anyone really suspected anything. Bura threw on some sweats, grabbed her gear after double and triple checking it then flew off to the tower.

As her feet hit the tower floor she waved to Dende, she was hoping she'd be able to sneak in without being seen.

"Back again so soon are we?" Dende announced to Bura.

"You're not mad are you?" Bura asked.

Dende gave her a scolding look, "You know, your whole family would kill me if they knew I let you go in there right? After this time, you're not allowed in for a while."

"Okayyyyy, I think I can deal with that." Bura sighed. "It'll be two years after this that I've spent training and meditating."

"Well have fun and savor this, I'll be out here in a year!" Dende told Bura as he turned to walk to the edge of the tower.

"Will do." Bura continued to walk into the chamber, slowly closing the door glancing at the sunrise for the last time that year. As she permanently shut the door tight for the year, she heard some rummaging from over in the dormitory area. Confused, she walked over with her bags to the sleeping area.

"Goten?"

A familiar Son turned and looked at her, "Oh hey Bura."


	6. Chapter 6

\- Memory from the Past

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Time Has Passed

** ** Text Message

* * Thinking to Themselves

Bold/Italic is a dream.

Author's Note: This chapter is a bit longer than the rest, I wanted to add as much detail as I could :p Warning for lemony goodness, I'm hoping I'm not a terrible writer at this. Heh.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"Goten?"

"Oh hey Bura, hope you don't mind me hitching a year in here with you," that Son smile shining through as he spoke.

She paused blankly, "Uh, no. No, it's fine.. haha. I just, uh, how did you know I was in here? Or that this is even up and working again." Bura scratched her head puzzled, did Trunks tell him?

"Well, I asked Trunks, if he knew what you were up to, and this was his guess. He was going to come up here and ask Dende to refuse you, but I told him I'd deal with it instead. Sounded like he really didn't want to have to yell at you again, which also seems like this isn't your first time in here?"

"Dammit," she rolled her eyes. "Yeah it's not. I enjoy the isolation from the outside elements of life. Especially since I can straight up train in here and think on everything."

"What's been bothering you so badly that you need to spend a year by yourself?" Goten started to appear concerned.

"A lot of stuff, stress mostly. But I guess since we have a whole year in here together I'm sure you'll eventually hear about all of my problems," Bura laughed a little at the thought of even attempting to confess she had a crush on him. "Would you mind if I got all of my stuff unpacked and trained a little by myself tonight?" Bura lifted her bag up to her shoulder again and started walking to one of the vacant rooms.

"I guess so, let me know if you ever want me to give you a good beating." He said with a wink.

"Riiiiiight." Bura walked off and into one of the other rooms trying to hide how pissed off she was. "Fucking Trunks," she murmured to herself. She knew that this time in the HTC it was going to be difficult, hopefully Goten won't attempt anything again. That would make their time in there either incredibly awkward or pleasurable; thank Kami there were separate rooms now.

It wasn't that she didn't welcome the intimate attention; it was mostly that she didn't want to fall for him and end up disappointing her father. Vegeta did come around over the years to the Son family, but becoming a mate to one? There's no way in hell he'd ever consider that. She didn't want her father to think of her as a failure in any way.

"This might not be so bad though," she said to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, Bura was pleased with the progress she had made. She really wants to show her father, but was unsure of how to approach him with it. He had no clue that she can easily hit Super Saiyan level and even beyond.

Being the first female in their race to ever achieve such a magnitude of power, Bura was overly proud of herself. Now that she wasn't alone in the HTC, she knew she wasn't the only one with the secret now. Goten was now in here with her. This means he now knew the kind of power she was suppressing around everyone.

Strangely enough, he hadn't approached her with confrontation about it. There's absolutely no way that he was oblivious to her kai so he probably was just giving her the space he sensed that she needed.

Bura thought about what his reaction was the first time she flipped the switch and gained her yellow aura. Was he impressed? Was he jealous or curious of her strength?

Of all the times she's witness the guys gain their aura, their hair stood on end entirely, hers did not for an odd reason? The pure power usually forces the hair upward, but hers remained down and that was peculiar. Aqua color did change to blonde, which she loved of course.

The flight back to camp for the evening was an exhausting one, and since Goten was in the Chamber now she had to train quite a distance from camp. The HTC was an endless place; it was easy for anyone to get lost. Bura had created a GPS tracking device that she left inside of her bag that was connected to a small ring she wore helping her easily find her way back. She could probably just use Goten as a target kai to fly back to, but she had already invented it after the last session so testing it out wouldn't hurt anything.

As the small tower came into sight, she could see Goten meditating. Attempting to discreetly fly past Goten as to not interrupt his meditation, she heard him speak up to her.

"So, how long have you been able to reach Super?" Goten's eyes remained closed, his legs crossed Indian style with his palms setting on either knee.

Bura stopped in mid-flight to fly down across from him, "Oh geez, it's been quite a bit now. I think I achieved it the first week of my last visit?"

"Impressive. Safe to say, you're probably stronger solo than mostly everyone now. That is of course assuming my brother isn't doing some secret training that I'm unaware of." Goten's tone was stern but soft.

Bura didn't know what to say, "Yeah, not dad or Goku though."

"You know, there is no reason to train so intensely other than personal gain. There hasn't been an enemy since Buu in years, which was my last and only time in here other than that." Goten opened his eyes to look at the beautiful woman sitting across from him.

"I remember hearing the story," she swallowed. "I just, I don't have the time to train how I want to, and I enjoy being alone. Mom's not nagging at me; I don't have a giant corporation to help run with minions to guide along the way. It's a lot of pressure. I miss just being me. Plus, I don't know how dad's going to take to me being as strong as I am now so I like being able to power to my full potential." Bura started to fidget with her hands, picking at her calluses.

"Mind if I ask a question."

"Do I ever mind?"

Goten hesitated for a minute trying to find the right words. "Did that last night at the club weird you out too much? I really haven't talked to you since then." Bura felt a shiver down her spine and her body got instantly hot. She could tell she was blushing, man how she didn't want to deal with this now.

"I will say, I was a bit surprised. Was not expecting that at all," Bura laughed. "I mean, we've always been close. I've told you all of my dirty secrets, but we've never.. been … physical. You're my brother's best friend, and Pan's uncle. You're practically family."

Goten's face was expressionless; he knew he overstepped his boundary. His eyes left her face and looked at the ground while standing himself up, Bura still preoccupied with her fidgeting hands.

Goten looked up at her face again, she wasn't paying attention. It was noticeable that she was attempting to distract herself from the situation. Goten walked forward to her closing the gap to less than a foot.

"You know Bura, I didn't come in here to train, entirely." He paused trying to find the words, "It's taken a long ass while for me to realize that there's a reason why I'm so drawn to you. Why I've always wanted to be there for you and listen in you're roughest time or best times."

"Goten, I.." She closed her eyes and looked down at the white floor.

"I used to care what everyone thought, and that's why I kept a distance about all of this but at this point, I don't give a shit. I don't care about what Vegeta or Trunks think or my brother for that matter. I just …" She looked up at him.

"You just what? You're not thinking rationally Goten, I know the path you're trying to go down, but we can't. My dad would castrate you, and as much as you say you don't care .. would it be worth it to possibly lose everyone?" Bura looked into his eyes, they seemed to go on forever.

"It honestly sounds like you've already thought about this too? Have you?" he grew puzzled.

Her head shook slightly, then looked to the side, "Nn.. no."

"Bura, let go of whatever it is inside of you that keeps you from being vulnerable. Of all the years we've known each other you always put up a fucking wall from everything. It's like you're afraid of something?"

"Other than maybe my crazy fucking father, I'm not fucking afraid of anything!" Bura was starting to get pissed off. He was calling her out, and she didn't like it.

"Oh really, you were all lovey over that Thomas guy and what happened? You acted like he was almost nothing to you in the end. Bura, just .. open yourself up. Just this once, will you please just put down your damn wall."

She didn't have any words; she looked down at the floor again. Silence filled the room; Bura looked back up at him not sure of what to say or how to say it.

Goten grew impatient and grabbed her face with both hands to plant a kiss on her lips. Bura was caught off guard, but left their lips locked. Deep down, she really wanted this. The moment appeared to last an eternity before Goten pulled back afraid to look her in the eye again.

"I would never force you into anything you didn't want, I .. I love you and I will always love you. I'm just sick and tired of being the guy that sits back and spectates as you go in and out with guys in your life being afraid of being one myself. I never give myself a chance to be one of those guys. It took a lot for me to kiss you that night at the club, and I don't want to ruin anything we have. Remember that. Anything you need I'll be here."

"Goten.." she mumbled. Feeling terrible that she didn't have any words, let alone the right words to say.

"I'll leave you alone though Bura, if you need you know where I'll be. I'm just hoping that I didn't destroy what we had. I'm sorry for that, but I know what I want and what I want is you Bura." He turned to walk back to his room.

She stood there empty. Not sure of what to do from there. It's not that she didn't have feelings for him, because she definitely did. Bura was just hoping that she wouldn't ever have to confront them.

So much for coming to the HTC to get Goten off of her mind, this time it went the opposite direction. "Well, shit." She said to herself, deciding it would be a good time to go shower and eat dinner.

*It's going to be a long rest of the year in here.* She thought to herself. *I don't have a fucking emotional wall up, do I?*

Walking back to her room, she walked straight back to the shower and turned the water on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Bura's vision focused as her consciousness appeared in a lavish ballroom. It was vibrant and rich with detailed oriented artwork of other races that she did not recognize.**_

 _ **She looked around at the open room. It was massive. There were stairs that lead downward to the large crowd below, full of various colored races all dressed in expensive gowns and outfits. To her right male figure, appearing unfamiliar to her, sat on the sizable throne beside her.**_

 _ **Bura had an odd feeling stir in her gut, a lot of anger and she was unsure why? None of this was recognizable in any way. She looked down at herself, noticing that she was wearing a beautifully laced ball gown. The GPS ring she wore in the Chamber was on her hand still. She felt an object close to her neck, a choker of some sort. Bura reached up to feel the object around her throat only to realize it was the same collar from the previous dream she had.**_

 _ **"Sit. I will not tell you again." The male figure ordered sternly. His voice was terrifying and abrupt. She obeyed, and sat on the golden throne behind her without question. Bura felt out of place. Why was she on a throne fit for a Queen? Entirely emerged in thought, she failed to notice the heavy piece on her head as well. Her hand reached up to feel it.** *A fucking crown?*_

 _ **The crowd below was dancing in unison to some melody that was being played by the orchestra. She didn't notice any bruising or blood this time on her body, thus it must be a different dream entirely. That didn't explain the collar though. She reached up to feel it, realizing that it felt permanent. There was no indication of a latch or buckle to take it off.**_

 _ **Reading the kai in the room was crazy; the highest was the male figure on the throne next to her. He had a crown as well, making a quick assumption that he was also royalty of some kind, more than likely being the king because of the 'head of the room' placement.**_

 _ **He was powerful. His kai was rather high for simple relaxing tasks; it reminded her of Vegeta and Goku when they fused. She attempted to slowly power herself,**_

 _*After all this is a dream right?* **She thought. Bura couldn't. There was no change in kai, Bura simply couldn't. What was holding her back? ***_

 _*So weird, usually I can do whatever I want in my own dream.*_

 _ **A figure was approaching her from the dance floor. He seemed normal, human normal anyways, but his kai was also relatively high for a human. Wait, this was the same male from the coliseum that backhanded her? She swallowed hard.**_

 _ **"My king, may I have a dance with your bride the future Queen?" The male human asked as he approached the throne and took a knee to show his respect.**_

 _*Fucking bride, future Queen!?* **Bura thought as she recalled the dream prior, he referred to her as Queen then as well.**_

 _ **"Why yes Ramsei, you may." The king released an evil chuckle that gave Bura the chills. She looked back up at Ramsei, taking his hand.**_

* * *

Bura's eyes opened. She was lying on her right side awaking in the darkness of her room.

*These dreams man .. they had to be connected,* her mind pondered as her breathing slowed.

She thought of the human, Ramsei again. Who was he? Why was she having these dreams? Bura had dreams; sure, just like everyone else. The dreams were usually completely random and rarely remembered in the morning, but these dreams were different.

They were so real and vivid, as if a memory or event that she was recalling. Especially bizarre because of their reoccurring elements throughout. She thought again of the collar and her GPS ring.

The Queen? That was what really stuck, she only ever recalled being called royalty by her father. He used to tell her stories when she was a little girl about the history of Planet Vegeta that was destroyed long ago. He was tecnically King and she was a princess. Goten called her princess, and just like that her mind traveled back to the youngest boy of Son Goku. The dream was a nice distraction from the real problem.

She rolled onto her back, thinking of what to do. Pondering if he was still awake. Bura wasn't ever one to worry about trivial things like boys, she was Bura Briefs. If she wanted something she took it. No waiting or contemplating decisions.

Her hands rubbed her face as she sat up in the bed, and debated on walking to his room. His kai level answered her question, there's no way he was asleep right now. She focused in on him hard, noticing that he was pacing his room.

Bura sighed at her choice; she was going over there to solve the problem.

Her body was shaky, and the nerves were getting to her. There's no way he didn't know she was standing outside of his room door. She knocked on it, firmly. Goten opened up.

Bura smiled, "May I come in?" Her pajamas were comprised of a white tank top and orange short shorts. It was Goten she was going to see; he's witnessed her in much worse attire and worse situations.

He either really wasn't expecting her or didn't care, because he didn't have a shirt on. His body simply complemented a pair of long, loose basketball shorts that were tied.

"Sure," he opened the door and backed away to the middle of the room turning his back to her. She walked into the dark room, illuminated only by the glassless front window allowing the eternal white light from the HTC to shine in. "What's up?"

Bura shut the door, watching as the light disappeared just enough to see his silhouette and toned back in front of her.

"Well, um.. I couldn't sleep. So I thought I'd come over and address the elephant in the room since we can't exactly avoid each other the rest of the time we're in here. Might as well nip it in the bud right?" Bura crossed her arms and let out a deep sigh that relieved some of the built up pressure forming in her body. "One reason I entered the HTC in the first place…," hesistation overtook her voice box, "was to stop thinking about you. There I said it, finally." She choked out.

Goten turned around to face Bura, revealing a surprised expression of relief. Goten's eyes were glistening from the white light.

"I've also come to realize that I have developed quite the crush on you as well Goten Son. I've never been sure as to what I should do about it. Thus I've been fighting off any pent up thoughts or feelings because I also don't want to mess anything up that we have or piss Pan off or ruin your friendship with Trunks. And dad, Kami, that's another story," Bura's eyes danced all around the room to everything but Goten's face, she fidgeted with the ring on her her finger. She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

Goten's glance burned a hole into her, she could feel it. His figure began to walk towards her, closing the gap between them.

"Goten, I .." she started to trail off as he backed her up to the door, her backside pressing up against the closed door. "What are you doing?" she whispered to him.

He placed both palms on either side of her so he was leaning forward against the door with only Bura separating them. Their hot breath so close, it was intoxicating.

"Taking initiative, isn't that what you like princess?" He muttered into her ear, which turned her on, badly. The tone of voice he decided to use, it sounded possessive.

She looked at his lips and then his eyes; they were filled with lust, entirely readable. Goten's lips slowly came crashing onto hers again, forcing her head against the door.

Her hands found his hair as they intertwined their tongues, tasting each other for a second time, exploring every inch that each other offered. Goten wrapped his hand around her face, deepening the kiss. Her core on fire with need, she could feel her womanhood start to burn with want.

He pulled both of them away from the door, and she took the opportunity to jump up and wrap her legs around his waist. He placed one of his hands onto her backside, sliding it down to her bottom making the position even more stable. The feeling of being entirely weightless in a man's arms was utter bliss, a feeling she has never had a real opportunity to feel. Bura knew he could handle it.

Their kiss never broke as he carried her over to the bed, leaned over and laid her head on his pillow. His hands moving from her backside to her body, learning her curves from a different point of view than he's used to. He could tell that she kept up on her training; her body was tone and flawless.

Never did Goten think, in a million years, that he would be in the position he was in right at this moment. Having the girl he's only ever dreamed of being with right underneath him in his bed. Wanting his body as much as he wanted hers.

Goten slowly backed away from her lips and sat up, kneeling between her legs. "Are you sure you want this, if we continue I don't know if I can stop.." His wanting glance peering down upon her. He was always such a gentleman.

Bura sat up on her knees to be eye level with Goten. In one swift movement, she lifted her tank top over her head revealing her uncovered breasts.

"I wouldn't have come to your room if I didn't," Searching for reassurance in Goten's eyes.

"That smile is so fucking sexy.." she whispered to him. He smirked as she reached her head up to bite his bottom lip. Goten planted his lips onto hers again, opening her mouth to let his tongue slip inside. They couldn't get enough of each other, the chemistry entirely too perfect.

He roughly pushed her back onto the bed once more, grazing his shirtless body against hers. Her nipples stiffened from the cool room air, causing chills to run down her body. Bura wrapped her arms around his neck losing one up the back of his neck into his jet-black hair.

His lips left her mouth to her neck, planting small light kisses down the column as he trailed to her nook, stopping to nibble and suck on the sensitive spot. Bura let a small moan escape her lips as she closed her eyes to fully embrace the sensation, her body wiggled in anticipation. She couldn't seem to control herself, beginning to become impatient.

A hand slid up to finding her perky breast, eager for attention. His light touches over her erect left nipple caused Bura to arch her back into his hand, pinching her nipple slightly—she let a whimper out in response. Goten's mouth kissing down to the other neglected tit. He massaged her breast with his free hand as he hungrily engulfed her breast with his mouth, sucking and nibbling on her stiff nipple.

She reached down to pull his face back up to her, smashing her lips back onto him. Starving for more, she flipped him onto his backside kneeling between his legs.

His erection was entirely obvious; she felt the length of his penis rubbing on her belly through his shorts. Hips started to rub together, small moans were exchanged between breaths of air and small rocking of pelvises were causing the two Saiyans insanity. They couldn't get close enough to each other. Breasts were suffocatingly rubbing against a chiseled Saiyan chest as they proceeded.

Delicate hands reached down to untie the simple knot for easier access to Goten, success. The sides of his shorts were gripped and slid off of him, allowing his hardness to be uncaged at her beckoning.

Bura broke their make out session again to take his garment off the rest of the way and toss the article to the floor below allowing her to take in a full view of his enlarged member.

She slid her hands up his legs to his thighs, making their way up to his defined abdominal to rest. With a smile, her eyes glanced back into his Onyx orbs as she knelt down to take his full length inside of her warm mouth.

"Fuck," softly escaped his lips as she worked him, her hands still resting on his abdomen. His head tilted back as her tongue wrapped around his member moving up and down at a steady yet slow pace. His breathing started to pick up; she could feel that he was getting close. Her mouth leisurely rose to the tip and retreated to gently kiss the end of his penis with her tongue.

The opportunity rose for him to flip her back over onto her backside, practically ripping off her shorts. They joined his shorts on his floor. Bura could feel the throbbing need coming from her lower body aching for more contact.

Bending over, he trailed kisses from his soft lips down her frame until he reached the top of her panties. Goten's glance darted upwards to catch her face as his tongue reached out to lightly lick at the wet spot forming in her undergarments. Her small gasp was a turn on. He had been picturing this moment for years, and she was definitely going to benefit from that.

Deciding that he was going to play a little, he wrapped one arm around her thigh and slid down to lay his stomach on the bed, settling between her thighns. His other hand traveled to her belly button dragging light touches down her body to her sensitive bud. The index digit lightly stroked the throbbing flower bud. Bura curled her toes and bit her lip in response. She definitely didn't want to display just how badly she wanted to push him back and fuck his brains out there but she couldn't help it.

His hand continued down her wet trail to find the edge of her underwear, shoving them to the side to plunging one finger into her wet entrance. A heavy moan escaped Bura's lips as she arched her back, falling more and more into bliss.

Goten worked her body, moving in and out adding another digit to the mix faster and faster. She gripped the sheets as she felt her underwear get practically torn off and his hand took a back seat to his mouth. Moans escaped her lips while his tongue dove deeper into her folds, and up to suck on her clit again. She could feel her orgasm approaching fast, it was impractical just how turned on she was. Never did another man make her virtually come at the sheer thought of oral sex but Goten was doing it, rather well.

Two digits plummeted into her wet canal where his tongue once danced, they moved at a rate her body couldn't keep up with, her moaning getting out of control. Bura definitely couldn't hold on much longer than this, a third finger found it's way in stretching her a little farther and that was it.

"Goten," she panted. "I'm .. I'm coming.." Bura griped the sheets and arched her back as the ripples hit her wave after wave. Moans began escaping Bura lips over and over, as his mouth continued torturing her delicate core. Goten's fingers moving faster as he could feel her walls clamp down on them, making it increasingly difficult to remain.

Once her body started to calm from twitching, Goten removed his hand and lapped up her tender, wet lips one last time before crawling back up and kissing her allowing her a taste.

His hand reached down to grab his rock hard penis, rubbing the head along her wet lips, and bent down to her ear and nibbled on the lobe, "You ready for this ride Princess?" She bit her lower lip, and nodded.

Goten place himself at her entrance, leaning up to look deep into her eyes before thrusting into her with one swift motion. Studying her facial expressions as ecstasy washed over it, he treasured every second knowing he was the cause.

She let out a loud scream bowing her back high off the bed lifting her buttocks slightly surprised at how much he was stretching her. Honestly not realizing that he was that.. girthy, and it felt astonishing.

As she appeared to accommodate him, he started to rock his hips back and forth inside of her; she was still rigid and tight from her first orgasm, which he prized. Moans flowed from her lips along with a few names in vein.

Her left leg found it's way around his hip and he pace quickened. As much as he wanted to impress the aqua goddess, he knew he was feeling entirely too euphoric, thus that would have to be another night.

He pounded into her harder realizing that Bura was eagerly handling every thrust he gave to her. Bura was Saiyan after all, so he was allowed to be rougher and recognized that it wouldn't phase her. If anything, she appeared to beg for it.

Bura swore they were going to break the bed—they were fucking hard. Bura didn't give a shit and she wanted more; her body wasn't helping as she began to felt her second orgasm coming fast and Goten could tell. He was trying to hang on as long as possible, his philosophy was always 'ladies first' which was probably why his plate of women never ran dry.

Her walls began to clench and she tilted her head back to come hard, screaming moans as spasm after spasm washed over her body. Goten attempted to keep himself out of his own orgasm's way when it snuck up on him.

Quickly, he pulled out and leaned back onto the bed allowing cum to shoot up his abdomen. Both of the Saiyans were panting with exhaustion.

"Holy .. shit," Goten mouthed before sauntering to the bathroom. Bura glanced up at him before collapsing back onto his bed trying to catch her breath.

*We just fucked, that just happened.* She thought to herself, rubbing her forehead. Goten emerged the bathroom and laid on the bed next to her.

"Thanks for being smart enough to not blow inside me ha, I was too into it to think about it."

"I may be my father's son on occasion, but I'm not entirely brain dead. Death sentence in the waiting if I got you pregnant."

"Well, then Mr. Son .. your head's on straight," she gawked.

"I actually brought some um, stuff .." he started, realizing what he was saying and smiled to himself.

"Oh, so you were prepared for all of this?" she rolled onto her side arching interested brows.

"I might have been. You don't realize Bura, how many times I wanted to take you like I did tonight." He pecked her on the lips. "We are going to be in here for a year and I didn't want to be in a bunch of 'what if' scenarios."

"Shut up you." Bura peck him on the lips and curled up into his warm falling asleep to the pitter-patter of his heartbeat. It was positively going to be a fun year in the HTC, she could train in more ways than one.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Memory from the Past

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Time Has Passed

** ** Text Message

* * Thinking to Themselves

Bold/Italic is a dream.

Note: I've edited this Chapter about 59 times, not quite sure how Goten's & Bulla's conversation was going to play out, go easy ha.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **Bura's eyes opened to cloaked darkness. In her dazed state, she attempted to rub her eyes but her hands were bound to the cold wall behind her. As she struggled for freedom, her eyes gradually adjusted to the room. It was still dark, with very minimal moonlight shining through the window. She observed the room for an instant, taking in her surroundings. She was dazed and confused in her current state but noticed there was a bed in the corner of the dark room.**_

 _ **As Bura skimmed the room, she sensed someone's ki sitting directly in front of her. The ki seemed familiar—it was the King's.**_

 _ **She could see his eyes reflecting in the light, peering at her. She struggled again but to no avail she wasn't getting anywhere. Her heart skipped a beat realizing she was back in the dream world once again—powerless.**_

 _ **The figure stood, "I finally have you all to myself princess, forever." He began his gradual approach to Bura. She could barely look away from his piercing eyes; they spoke to her in ways she did not appreciate.**_

 _ **"Who are you? Where…?" The King covered the heiress's mouth abruptly. His fingers dug firmly into the sides of her face shutting out any noise and restricting any movement.**_

 _ **"Don't fucking speak unless I direct a question to you." Bura began to panic, she knew this was a dream but there was no way this was a dream she wanted to experience, let alone continue.**_

 _ **The overly large, pale and bulky male leaned forward to whisper into hear ear, "The next few hours are going to be utterly unpleasant for you. The less noise you make the easier it will be. However, hearing you scream would be satisfying to my ears." Her eyes widened in horror. "No one is coming for you daughter of Vegeta. No one knows where you are. No one on this planet gives a shit about your existence. Don't bother struggling. You are mine now and my things obey."**_

 _ **Her hands were clenched tightly. For the first time in her entire life Bura was morbidly terrified and her heart was racing because of it. Attempting to not think of other horrifying movies or situations she's experienced to make it worse. This dream needed to be ditched fast.**_

 _ **The large hand left her mouth, and in Bura's natural response she began yelling, "Who the fuck do you think you .."**_

 _ **A backhand to the side of the face interrupted the beauty. Her mouth began filling with the taste of iron as blood trickled out of her nose and mouth.** *Holy shit that fucking hurt.* _

_**"What did I fucking say girl? Would you like to leave broken, I have no problem breaking every bone in your body tonight to get what I want." His voice was deep and unyielding. The male's eyes were stern and unforgiving as he stared into Bura's.**_

 _ **His right hand grasped her throat causing her head to press against the back wall. The harsh grip of his hand was barely loose enough to allow her gasps for air. His tongue made a ghastly appearance as he leaned forward and licked the side of her face before planting an unwelcome kiss on her bloody lips.**_

 _*Who the fuck do you think you are.* **She thought to herself. His tongue forcing its way into her mouth as he distracted her by allowing his loose hand to make its way up her shirt and under her bra to her breast underneath.**_

 _ **His forehead was placed onto hers, making complete eye contact as his hand found it's way under her shirt, roughly pinching her nipple.**_

 _ **"You're.. disgusting.." she barely mouthed out between breaths.**_

 _ **"Oh precious, you've seen nothing yet," his voice dark and brash with hunger. Abruptly, the male ripped her white shirt and bra off of her body in a quick swipe exposing her upper body to the cold element of the cement room.**_

 _ **The heiress gasped in surprise, when he did the same to her spandex shorts leaving her in just a pair of underwear. He backed up to take in her tone body. "I shall say, you are even better than I pictured you to be princess. You will make a suitable mother to my sons." His glances were disturbing, the way his eyes wandered her uncovered body taking in every inch of her. She didn't want this. Bura's eyes darted to the object moving behind him, a tail? His complexion had a slight grey tone to it in the moonlight. Her eyes connected back to his in fear.**_

 _ **"No. No please no. Sir.. Sire.. please.." she began to plead with the male as her voice began to break. Bura wished more than anything to just wake up.**_

 _ **The king began to eagerly walking forward again with the most vicious smirk on his face.**_

* * *

Bura woke suddenly, her body sitting straight up in response. Hard panting and a racing heart beat added to the sudden night sweat she appeared to have started because of the nightmare.

Once her mind came back into realization that she, somehow, hadn't woken Goten, the blue haired beauty decided to sneak out of the room and start the day training.

 ***There's definitely no way I'm going back to bed after that crap.*** She thought to herself. Luckily, she was sleeping on the side closest to the door making the sneak out of Goten's room much easier.

As enjoyable as last night was for her, Bura wasn't sure how she was going to proceed with their relationship from there. Sure, they could have fun in the HTC for the next few months, but could they carry this on into the real world? Was that a legitimate thought to even ponder? She wasn't sure, but it was definitely an equation she'd have to figure out.

The two Saiyans were drastically different, yet incredibly alike, but the events last night were a definite influence now. Sure he had a college degree in business after Chi-Chi pushed him to do something with his 36-year-old self, but were they actually a compatible mate? I mean they had been best friends for years and isn't that how most relationships last, friends before lovers?

Her mind wandered from the conflicting thought to Goten's head between her legs and how he never left an inch of her untouched. Bura would make sure if there was another opportunity, she would return the favor ten times over. He definitely lived up to her expectations in the sack, and she wanted to make sure she got another taste of it.

Bura shook her head from the thought and began to focus on the project at hand, training. At least the thought of Goten was distracting from that awful dream.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Goten woke a few hours later to an empty bed, he was slightly confused until he read Bura's ki in the distance.

 ***She must be training already.*** He thought to himself. Rolling over, Goten got up out of bed to run to the bathroom and clean up before joining the Aqua vixen.

Bura felt Goten's ki rise, realizing that he was finally awake. She still couldn't quite get any explanation together for Goten. The conversation was coming, that she knew for sure. At least now, she wouldn't have to hold back, not that she found him to be one of the sexiest men she ever laid eyes on or anything. She didn't want his head to get too big.

As she continued to get lost in her training, a familiar Son decided to walk up and watch her intently to study her movements and techniques.

"Oh crap." Bura jumped in surprise. "Morning Goten. Didn't even realize you were there." She laughed.

"I could tell." He smirked. "So.."

"You all stretched and ready for an ass kickin' Mr. Son?" She interrupted quickly.

"Psht, will I get to see you're pretty blonde hair?" His expression was provocative.

"You like blondes do you? Well then," She gathered her energy; slowly at first taking a wider stance as she closed her eyes and pushed to glide her way into Super Saiyan mode. Bura's hair transitioning from aqua to blonde locks as it broke her ponytail and effortlessly waved in the breeze of her energy.

"Just as awesome as I pictured it, strange that your hair doesn't stand like ours though? Usually, the sheer power pushes it up."

"I thought that too, oh well, I didn't think I'd look that great with long ass spikey hair anyways. How about this?" Goten shot her a holy shit look as she gathered her energy and screamed at the top of her lungs to push to SSJ2 and on the brink of SSJ3.

As Bura gathered stability, she opened her eyes to look at the expression on Goten's face and started to laugh.

"Bura, you're .. easily the strongest out of us now besides dad and Vegeta. I mean, you're probably stronger than Gotenks." He stared blankly at her.

"I know right!? It's awesome, I just don't know how to show dad or even do this in front of anyone. Which is why you can't say anything yet, okay?"

"Uhh, why can't I? Who the hell is going to be mad at you for any of this? If anything it's just going to make everyone train harder again! Bura, this is so cool! First female Super Saiyan!" She gathered a giant smile on her face.

"Still, just let me do it on my time!" She scolded him, "Alright, you ready to spar? I'll bring it down to your level, but first I need to get another ponytail. The other one just broke."

"Don't worry about it let's go as is, haha, let's do this I'm so stoked right now!" Goten went up to SSJ2 about as far as he could and they began sparring. Despite Goten saying she shouldn't lower her power she did anyways, she didn't want to destroy his pride too much. Especially, since that wasn't even her full strength.

Even though she was pretty proud of her new golden energy she really prided herself on her agility and speed. When sparring with her father, agility always managed to be on her side. Bura was always able to predict moves before they left Vegeta's hands. Bura wasn't always able to deflect them, but avoiding them was always the obvious option.

Bura figured the agility came from the female Saiyan side of her. Pan seemed to pick up on the same skill, when the two girls sparred the speed was always canceled out although it seemed that Bura perfected it slightly more.

Goten and Bura were equals, punch for punch, until Goten slipped up allowing Bura to kick his left side. He attempted to retaliate by tossing a punch to her jaw, but she was just too fast which allowed her to evade his attempt.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours had passed and the two Saiyans were exhausted. They decided to take a small break before getting into it again.

Bura flew to the ground and laid down onto her backside to take a breather. Goten soon followed suit, panting heavily.

"So, I'll be the first to say something. Last night..," Bura began.

"Yeah? Hope I didn't come on too strong. I just.. I had to tell you.. sorry Bura." He flew down to sit on the ground next to her.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one that walked into your room, I knew what I was getting myself into."

"True, and I took advantage of that, not being able to control myself." Goten fell silent for a moment, Bura decided to speak up.

"Well, I'll be honest with you Goten. I've .. I've been harboring feelings for you for a while now. A long while, I just assumed that you saw me as Trunk's sister and not as Bura. As in I was "off limits" and not available."

"I assumed the same thing in a way, you were just Trunk's sister and there'd be no way I'd ever be good enough to you have you. So I just stayed as your best friend. If I couldn't have you for myself, then I'd be there for you whenever you needed me."

"Goten, I can't believe I never picked up on any of this? I mean, I've been pushing my feeling for you away for so long! I felt bad for Thomas, he was really in love with me and I think I just took to guys so I didn't have to face my feelings .. for you.."

"How long?"

Bura's head turned to look him in the eye, "Huh?"

"How long have you been like this?"

"..a while." Goten's brows raised as he gave a gesture to get her to be more specific. "Like .. a while, it's been a few years now."

"You mean all of those asshats in college were because of me? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Yeah, let me just whip that confession out of my pocket. For one, like you said yesterday MY DAD and two TRUNKS." Bura's voice rang in sarcasm.

"I'm .. sorry. I had no idea that you felt this way."

"Don't be," she smiled at him. "We're here now, and that's all that matters right?"

"True. Just be honest with me, okay? The last result I want is to push you away. I would never want that."

"Don't worry, I have a feeling we're on the same page." Bura's lips curve slightly into a smile as she sat up and scooted closer to Goten's face just inches away from him, "Besides, I think I'm game for a little fun, if you are?" His lips then crashed onto hers.


End file.
